


The Vacation Of The Lifetime

by secretly_a_spacaecadet



Series: Should I? (Multi-Fandom One-Shots) [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Crime Lords, Crimes & Criminals, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Domestic, Domestic Crime, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Organized Crime, Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma in Love, Past Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Poor Life Choices, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Protective Oswald Cobblepot, Riddler - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, The Riddler - Freeform, Vilians, known criminals, penguin - Freeform, the peguin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_spacaecadet/pseuds/secretly_a_spacaecadet
Summary: Ship: Edward Nygma/Oswald CobblepotFandom: GothamCharacters: Edward Nygma, and Oswald CobblepotWarnings: Mentions of bad mental health, mental illness, implied drug useWord Count: 1344Written: 2018
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Should I? (Multi-Fandom One-Shots) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563439
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	The Vacation Of The Lifetime

Edward Nygma along with his partner Oswald Cobblepot had gone on a trip together, they decided it was time to leave Gotham and see more of the world that they were pleased to call their home. Oswald smiled widely at his best friend, sure in the past they had their differences that had ended in them trying to kill each other but they were stronger together and they eventually realized this to be true so they started a partnership again and went to being the crime-lords they were, working together to regain the position of power they once possessed. Edward was a little unnerved by leaving his home, the only home he had ever known, even if they would be back fairly soon after all this was just a silly little vacation. They were going to see the city of love Paris, Oswald had always dreamed of going there one day and knew this was the proper time for it, having fallen in love with Edward all over again and Edward reciprocating the single emotion in his own odd way. 

  
"Eddy, it's okay we'll be back in a week's time." Oswald at a goofy grin on his face trying to make his lover smile, even if it was for a moment as he hated when Edward was feeling down even if he had what would be deemed a good reason but that was mostly because Oswald cared deeply for Edward and honestly he always did.  
"I know, I know it's just weird ya'know I've hardly ever been out of Gotham and now I'm leaving the country entirely... it's all so strange. I'm sure by the end of today I will be back to being my normal, don't you worry my little birdie," he smiled and chuckled a little trying to defuse the situation he accidentally caused by being in complete and utter shock of what was happening at the current time.

  
"I cannot stress this to you enough Eddy, I can't help but worry about you especially when you give me reasons to. I know you've never left the country but that's no real reason to not pay attention to me." Oswald let out a breathy laugh, he tended to be needy but only when the pair was alone and had no chance of being seen by anyone, the only person to ever see this side of Oswald was Edward and his mother, Gertrude but she was no longer around, may god rest her soul.  
"I'm paying attention to you now aren't I? Last I checked I was talking to my pretty little birdie... unless I'm hallucinating the whole thing, please tell me I'm not." While Oswald was clingy and needy around Edward the taller of the pair could be a bit of a drama queen although he was dramatic everywhere and around everyone he was more so around his little bird because he knew it annoyed him just a little bit and he wanted something over his lover. Now Edward tended to not be so dramatic when Oswald was having a hard time he just couldn't control himself this time mostly because this happened to be a possibility, a sad outcome but still it was possible due to the fact that Edward had hallucinations due to a mental illness and whilst he was under the impression that he had killed the man that he had once considered a friend, he took hallucinogenic so he could continue to see him so genuinely he was scared that it was happening yet again, that he had lost his grip on reality.

  
"Edward, no your not... I'm really here and so are you, this is real. Don't worry everything is okay and it will be for a long time." The shorter closed the space between them pulling the worried male in for a hug and a gentle kiss. "Does this feel fake?'

  
"No but they always feel and seem so real." 

  
"I know shush, everything is real. Edward, we've made it and you're oh so strong, when your with me you never seem to have any hallucinations so we're good, we're doing great."

  
The plan started to land, they were officially in Paris and Edward had the biggest plan because after all this was his idea and he wanted everything to go perfectly.   
"First we have to go to the Eiffel tower and then I managed to get reservations at the most popular restaurant in all of Paris and possibly the entire world." Edward was beaming, not showing how nervous he actually was... what if he said no and ran off, although that wasn't in the birds nature as he never backed down from anything and was so firm in everything he did, said, and believed.

  
"How many favors did you need to call in?" Oswald asked in both a joking and serious tone.

  
"Three, and they already owed me." The taller looked down into the smaller's bright blue eyes. 

  
"Okay.. I don't need to know any of the details. Let's head over to the tower, I've always dreamed of seeing it in person and finally I get to see it, all because of you. You have made me the happiest person alive and I love you so much, Edward."

  
"I love you too my little bird, I'm glad that I make you happy that's my number one goal." A head splitting grin appeared on his slender face as he grabbed the other's hand leading him in the direction of the Eiffel tower. 

  
Once there Oswald stopped moving and pulled the taller close, asking a stranger to take a photo of them he stood on the tips of his toes and pulled Edward in for a gentle passionate kiss to which the other quickly complied to, loving every second of it. Soon the kiss was broken by Edward who knew it was time, this action both bewildered and excited Oswald causing him to shoot his lover a playful glare to which Edward completely ignored. 

  
Edward pulled out the small black box which contained the only secret he ever had from his bird, and ever would keep. He dropped to the ground as he opened the velvet box to show a simple ring with a small purple gem at the top. He was less nervous as Oswald's face showed both shock and complete love. "I know this is sudden, I just can't wait any longer. I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life so Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot will you marry me and make the happiest and luckiest man in the entire world? I don't care about what anyone thinks, and I don't care if what our surname is because all I care about is you, your happiness and what our life could be. Just be mine forever?"

  
"Yes, yes a million times yes! I love you so much!" Oswald screamed as the dashing young man stood up and gently slid the engagement ring onto the proper finger so excited that he said yes and knew this was real and nothing could ever change this... they were real and they were forever and always. Edward leaned down and kissed the little bird on his soft pink lips, it was a gentle kiss full of so many emotions, Oswald's slender fingers slid around the fabric of his favorite riddler's shirt as her pulled him ever so closer subtly letting the no longer nervous and concerned boy that he was never going anywhere, that the past was in the past where it belonged and was going to stay.   
There was a soft exchanging of words the bird going first followed by the riddler who slowly pulled away from the lingering kiss as he grabbed his new favorite hand so they could start heading to the restaurant that was planned to celebrate or to fix the mess that was called and was the taller glad that it was to celebrate. The shorter took the disposable camera back before they left the first stop to go to the second.


End file.
